


Prince's oath

by MaryLaRosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Threats, Face Punching, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Promises, Protective Severus Snape, Secret Crush, Slightly dark Severus Snape, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young James Potter, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLaRosa/pseuds/MaryLaRosa
Summary: Severus promises himself to always keep his Lu safe.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	Prince's oath

**PRINCE'S OATH**

Tobias Snape could freely go to Hell together with those stupid Gryffindors because he was wrong. _They_ were wrong. Severus wasn't alone anymore. He had Lucius. His Lu. _His_ _angel_. His reason for breathing. He made his life worth living and brought light into his dark, lonely days. When he smiled, all the bad things just disappeared and everything was all right with the world. Whenever he felt down or started thinking about disturbing things such as his horrid Muggle father or that idiotic gang of Gryffindors, he would close his eyes and remember his angel's smile. He had the most beautiful smile in the world, Severus could swear to it. He was so special. So flawless. No one else could compare to him. Merlin, he was really lucky to have the most beautiful of angels as his best friend. They 've connected immediately as Severus went to the Slytherin table after being sorted. Lucius allowed him to sit next to him and he felt like... he still had no proper word to describe it. They 've become inseparable ever since then, earning a number of odd looks from their fellow Slytherins and some other students, but they didn't care. They were best friends, eventhough Severus wished to be more. He was desperately in love with Lucius, he has known it since his first night at the castle. There was no point in denying it. He saw the way Evan Rosier looked at him and he supposed he realized he had feelings for the blond angel, but no one could imagine how much Lucius truly meant to him. They probably thought he had a crush on him, but that couldn't be further from the truth. What a silly word _crush_. Adoration or maybe even _worship_ would be far more suitable, eventhough he believed what he felt for his angel was something that cannot be described by words. Some people might call it an obsession and it wasn't so far away from truth, because Lucius was his everything. His literal everything. _His entire world_. There was no thing he wouldn't do for him. Really, there wasn't. He vowed to himself he would protect him from everything and everyone, that he would kill and die for him if necessary, because he was... well, his everything. He couldn't remember any other word. _Everything_. And he swore to himself he would work hard to become skilled in magic, to become powerful so that he could always keep his angel safe from any harm. And maybe show those pathetic Gryffindors that messing around with the Snakes could have serious consequences. His lips formed a sly little smile at that thought as he walked down the DADA corridor, but he forgot about them and everything else the very moment he spotted the angel of his dreams on the upper staircase. He smiled waving to him and Lucius smiled back to him. Merlin, he smiled and Severus felt like he was in the Heaven. Unfortunately, he had to go to class, but he knew they 'd see each other after the classes are done and ran towards the classroom door with a huge grin on his face. He didn't give a damn about his classmates' puzzled stares or Rosier's knowing sideways look. He was just happy to spend some time with the man he loved more than anything and he couldn't care less if his happiness bothered them. It was hard to concentrate on the lecture when all he could think about was Lucius and his angelic smile, but he reminded himself that he had to pay attention and learn all he could about magic in order to become a powerful wizard. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be able to be his angel's _knight in shiny armour_ , as Muggles loved to say. After the last class, he made his way to the dungeons, hoping to find him in their Common room, but he wasn't there. He proceeded to ask some elder Slytherins if they saw the prefect, but then a small girl from his own year approached him telling him that he was waiting for him in the library. Grinning like an utter idiot, he thanked her and ran upstairs towards the library as fast as he could. His heart jumped to his throat when he found his beloved sitting between two large bookshelves, hidden from almost everyone with a thick leather-bound book spread over his lap. He seemed to be really interested in it, but only until he raised his head and saw him staring at him, probably with a drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. _Merlin, he really was pathetic_. And obvious, which was even worse, because Lucius couldn't find out how he felt about him. He did know how much he cared, but not in which way and he intended to keep it that way because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
\- Why are you just standing over there? - he asked him inviting him to come and sit by his side.  
\- Oh, sorry, Lu, I just got a bit lost in my thoughts. - he said sitting on the edge of a table next to him.  
\- What is it? Something to do with school or those Gryffindors? - Lucius asked narrowing his eyes.  
\- No, it's something else, but never mind.  
\- You 'd tell me if Sirius Black and his idiotic friends bothered you again, wouldn't you?  
\- Yes, I suppose I would, but it wasn't them. It happens to me from time to time.  
\- Good. You know you can tell me if you have any problems, especially with those stupid Gryffindors, all right?  
\- Yes, I know. Thank you.  
\- Stop thanking me. We 're friends. And friends got each other's backs.  
\- You 're right, Lu. I 'll always have your back.  
\- Oh, Severus. You really are special.  
\- I 'm not, but you are. You 're a Malfoy.  
\- And you 're my only true friend. I think it makes you more than special.  
\- I will always keep you safe, Lu. - he promised gazing at him. - I swear. I won't let anyone to hurt you and if they try, I will make them pay.  
\- Relax, Severus. - Lucius smiled fondly at him and his heart skipped a beat. - No one is going to hurt me. I 'm a Malfoy, remember? I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to attack me.  
\- Still, I want you to know I 'll always be there for you.

*

\- I really think Evans should give you a chance, Prongs. - Sirius Black said leaning against the wall right to the library entrance, while James Potter stood facing him with his arms crossed. - I mean, you 're not perfect, but...  
\- What, Pads? - Potter inquired arching an eyebrow.  
\- At least you 're not a pussy.  
\- Merlin forbade it! - Potter exclaimed shocked by his friend's comment. - Me, a pussy?  
\- No, not you, of course, but look what happened to Narcissa. - he explained referring to the oldest of his three cousins. - Not that we 've been particularly close or anything, but she didn't deserve to have Lucius Malfoy as a husband.  
\- Yes, you 're right about that, Pads. - Potter agreed snickering.  
\- I truly feel sorry for her. - Black replied casually. - Being married to that arrogant, snobby cock-sucker-  
\- _Shut up!_ \- came an angry snarl accompanied by a fist hitting him square in the face. Of course, it was Severus's fist.  
\- Ow! - he yelled in pain, his head colliding with the hard stone wall. Potter drew out his wand ready to attack Severus, but, as his hand has already been on his own wand, he was quicker, and Potter's wand flew out of his grip to the opposite end of the hallway.  
\- Not so brave anymore, are we? - he asked pointing his wand at an unarmed Potter, who was obviously in shock by the fact he 'd just been disarmed.  
\- What do you want, Snivellus? - Potter asked him furrowing his brows.  
\- Isn't it obvious, Prongs? - Black continued to provoke shielding his sore cheek with his hand. - Snivelly here is playing a knight in shiny armour, defending the honour of his damsel-  
\- _I told you to shut up, Black_. - Severus spat grabbing him by the front of his robe and slammed him into the wall pushing the tip of his wand to his throat.  
\- Oh, really? - Black sneered eventhough he had a wand pressed against his neck. - And why do you think I 'd listen to a slimy little poof like you, _Snivellus_?  
\- Because I can make very nasty things happen to you, Black. - he hissed glaring at him with narrowed eyes full of hatred, their faces only inches apart from one another.  
\- Let him be, Pads. - Potter said realizing Severus wasn't playing around. - Don't you see he 's a complete nutter?  
\- Oh, come on, Prongs. - Black rasped fighting for air because the tip of Severus's wand was pressing his windpipe. - Don't tell me you 're scared. It 's only Snivellus. He wouldn't dare to-  
\- What? - Severus hissed pressing his wand harder into his skin. - Curse you? Maim you? _Kill you?_  
\- Oh, please. - Black scoffed. - You don't have it in you, Snivelly.  
\- Wanna bet, Black? - he spat still glaring daggers at the darkhaired boy. - You only dare to say his name again and I swear I 'll kill you. - he hissed and let go of Black's robes, but kept his wand pointed at him.  
\- Bugger off, Snivellus. - he said fixing his clothes. - If you 're so brave, then why didn't you tell your sweet sunshine you 're into him?  
\- And why didn't _you_ tell your werewolf you 're drooling after him? Scared he 'd tear your throat? - he mocked him enjoying the shocked expression of his face and cast one last glance at the pair of them, finally putting his wand away. He heard them whispering something to each other, but couldn't bring himself to care, so he went down to the Dungeons, thinking of his angel and his smile, that was enough to make him do anything to ensure he keeps smiling like that, illuminating his dark, grim world where knowing he existed was the only joy he could find. He grinned almost evilly as he remembered the expressions of Potter and Black's faces after he had hit the lousy dog. In those moments his torturers were afraid of him, genuinely afraid of him; of his murderous glare, his hissed threats that bore no hint of joke in them, but most of all the things he could do to them if they provoked him again. And they were right to be afraid. He was older and smarter now; darker and more dangerous than he had been as a scrawny boy despised and scorned by everyone except the angel he 'd fallen so hard in love with. By the looks in their eyes he knew they were aware of what could happen should they utter his name again and he liked it. He liked it a lot, for it meant he was able to instill fear in other people and thus to keep his promise to protect Lucius. If they knew he was prone to Dark Arts and skilled in them too, no one would dare to mess around with his angel. His rather evil grin widened when he imagined them hurrying to Gryffindor tower, to their dorm, with bruised egos, wondering how was it possible that _Snivellus_ managed to get them so easily. Stupid, ugly, freaky Snivellus Snape has cornered Gryffindor superstars James Potter and Sirius Black and scare the hell out of them. _How wonderful._


End file.
